


Calm Before the Storm

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Bereaved [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You and Bucky share a tender moment before battle





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Infinity War spoilers!

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of laying low, eloping with Natasha and Sam. Three weeks of not seeing Bucky. Still, you missed him more than he could ever know. A few months prior, Bucky awoke from the deep sleep he had put himself under. Ever since, you’ve been treading lightly around the Earth, trying not to call attention to yourselves, rendezvousing at random safe houses and trading partners in seclusion. Bucky, however, stayed in Wakanda where you rarely visited. You couldn’t stay in one place too long. 

It was painful, though, only seeing Bucky from time to time. You had met in Romania, just before the Sokovia Accords fiasco. You were on an undercover mission for your old mentor, Professor Xavier. Now, you were hiding with war criminals. 

The rendezvous point was always different. No place was allowed to be visited twice. Wanda and Vision had already broken the rule and escaped the entire operation, rarely communicating with the team. Tonight would be the fourth time you broke the rule and went to Wakanda.

Your go-bag was tucked under your seat on the Wakandan aircraft you boarded. The coordinates were for a small town in Italy but when you arrived, you told Sam and Natasha to go on and that you’d find a more secure region to hide the jet.

“More secure? You’re hiding an invisible jet in an abandoned vineyard. Where could you possibly be more secure?” Sam asked, annoyed by your unreliability. 

“I just don’t want us to be traced” You explained, trying to convince the two runaway spies. Natasha shook her head and stepped out of the aircraft but Sam sat down next to you at the controls. 

“(Y/N), what’s going on with you?” Sam pushed.

“I have to see him, Sam. It's been weeks” You didn’t like explaining yourself like this, it sounded pathetic to even you, but you hoped Sam would understand. 

“We move around to stay safe. We can’t be too predictable” Sam said, trying to do the right thing while also being a supportive friend. You looked away, feeling ashamed of trying to go AWOL again but more so of your emotional and physical need to be with Bucky. You risked a lot by ditching and the risk affected everyone around you. “That being said, we can’t have a spaceship that looks like something out of Star Trek parked outside of our safe house” Sam whispered and you perked up at his words.

“Thanks, Sam. I owe you” You said before he left the aircraft. At least someone had your back, Natasha could suck it. 

You took off soon after, turning on the stealth mechanism that hid the jet from the public. It took you under an hour to get to Wakanda due to the advanced Wakandan technology but it still felt like an eternity. 

You landed on a field near his small hut. Bucky liked the basic structure; how isolated he was from everyone. All he had was his goats and himself and every so often, you. It was near sunrise and the goats were fast asleep but you knew Bucky would be wide awake, just like you.

Proving your theory, Bucky walked outside of his tiny shelter, still wearing night robes and a shawl to cover his shoulder that was missing its arm. He saw you before anything else and walked towards you. 

“I didn’t know you were coming. I would have cleaned up more if I had” He said, gesturing to his stubble before standing before you. 

“I would have called but you don’t have a phone. Besides, I like the beard” You ran your fingers along his jaw, your touch pulling his face closer to your own. “I missed you” You sighed before kissing Bucky. 

Bucky held your hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing your palm, gently. “Come inside. We have a few hours before the kids wake up” 

“You are talking about the goats, right?” You asked, half-joking, half-nervous. Bucky chuckled softly and walked you to his hut. You loved his laugh.

Once you entered, you noticed how little Bucky decorated. You had tried to encourage him to put in some art or maybe a rug but he liked simplicity. He owned a bed, a table, two chairs, and some things in a kitchen. It was practically nothing but even you had to admit that it was cozy. 

Bucky stared at you as you looked around. He said nothing but he was thinking about so much. He knew his time as a humble farmer would one day end as he was a warrior. Perhaps very soon, T’Challa or Steve would ask him to fight for them. He would do it, too. He willed those thoughts away, though. First, he just wanted to enjoy this with you while he could. 

“You’re staring, Buck” You informed him. He hadn’t noticed, too immersed in his thoughts. 

“Sorry” Was all he could say. How could he make you understand what he felt? He didn’t want to put you through that. 

You sat in one of his chairs and unbuckled your combat armor. It made it hard for you to be comfortable. “Don’t be. It was cute” You said after finally tearing your vest off, revealing the simple undershirt beneath it. Bucky sat in the chair opposite to you and pointed to his knee. You placed your foot on it and he began untying your boot to remove it. “Would you ever want a family, Buck?” You asked in a soft voice, as if you were in a daze. 

Bucky knew to never take these hypotheticals too seriously. You voiced your small desire to be a wife every so often and he’d smile and say something about you making a great one someday. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to live with you on his little farm in Wakanda, but you both knew that you were both bred for battle. Warriors don’t have fairytale endings. 

Still, you’d talk about your futures together. You offered moving to somewhere quiet in Maine. Bucky offered staying in Africa. You suggested having a son and Bucky argued that if you had a son, he’d need a brother because no child should grow up without a best friend. You both considered what it would be like, having mutant super-soldier grandkids and how small Thanksgivings would be. 

“Yeah, I’d like a family” Bucky says, removing your other boot and massaging your feet with his one hand. You felt the pressure dissipate quickly. 

“Tell me about it” You sighed, resting your head on your hand. You gazed at him as he spoke.

“Its you and me and we’re at a lake house in Ontario” He said mindlessly. This had become more of a game for you- changing small aspects of each life every time you told the story.

You removed your foot from Bucky’s lap. “Canada, nice touch” You added in a calm voice.

“And our daughter, Esther is there” 

“We have a daughter?” You asked. You and Bucky had told this story a thousand times but you never had a daughter. It was a nice twist that you didn’t expect you’d like.

Bucky smiled, showing his teeth. You loved that smile. “Do you like her name?” He asked. You nodded in response. “She’s a strong swimmer, she beats her brother, Sean at every race. We own four dogs and we don’t wear shoes like in that fish movie you love and-” Bucky stopped, suddenly. He was staring out of the small window of his hut at T’Challa who was walking toward the the hut, a group of retainers following him, carrying a long box. 

You were both walking out of the hut, knowing exactly what was coming. “Where’s the fight?” he asked. You saw the arm in the box. Vibranium. 

The fight was already over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it was hard to type this with tears blurring my vision


End file.
